This invention relates to methods and apparatus for transmitting and receiving digital data, and more particularly, to such methods and apparatus for use in digital audio broadcasting systems.
Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB) is a medium for providing digital-quality audio, superior to existing analog broadcasting formats. Both AM and FM DAB signals can be transmitted in a hybrid format where the digitally modulated signal coexists with the currently broadcast analog AM or FM signal, or in an all-digital format without an analog signal. In-band-on-channel (IBOC) DAB systems require no new spectral allocations because each DAB signal is simultaneously transmitted within the same spectral mask of an existing AM or FM channel allocation. IBOC DAB promotes economy of spectrum while enabling broadcasters to supply digital quality audio to their present base of listeners.
One hybrid FM IBOC DAB signal combines an analog modulated carrier with a plurality of orthogonal frequency division multiplexed (OFDM) sub-carriers placed in the region from about 129 kHz to about 199 kHz away from the FM center frequency, both above and below the spectrum occupied by an analog modulated host FM carrier. An all-digital IBOC DAB system eliminates the analog modulated host signal while retaining the above sub-carriers and adding additional sub-carriers in the regions from about 100 kHz to about 129 kHz from the FM center frequency. These additional sub-carriers can transmit a backup signal that can be used to produce an output at the receivers in the event of a loss of the main, or core, signal.
The development of high-quality stereo codec algorithms indicates that virtual-CD stereo quality is practical at rates as low as 96 kbps. IBOC requires no new spectral allocations because each DAB signal is simultaneously transmitted within the same spectral mask of an existing allocation. IBOC DAB is designed, through power level and spectral occupancy, to be transparent to the analog radio listener. IBOC promotes economy of spectrum while enabling broadcasters to supply digital quality audio to their present base of listeners. An FM IBOC system is described in a commonly owned patent application entitled “FM In-Band On-Channel Digital Audio Broadcasting Method And System”, Ser. No. 09/049,210, filed Mar. 27, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,810.
IBOC DAB signals may be subject to interference from adjacent channels, or interference from the co-channel analog transmission. It is desirable to provide an IBOC DAB system that is tolerant of such interference even in a multiple station, strong-signal urban market, while being able to transmit the digital information at a reduced symbol rate.